


make you mine

by peachycee



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Hamish kinda dumb, M/M, gabrielle is mentioned, jealous hamish, just a little bit, kind of angst, kisses!, mlm/wlw solidarity, ramish, randall and gabrielle best friends yea yea, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycee/pseuds/peachycee
Summary: Gabrielle is a knight and has spending a lot of time at the den, specifically a lot of time around Randall and Hamish is suspicious
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	make you mine

Gabrielle basically lived at the den with how much time she spent there and Hamish wasn’t happy about it. Not one bit.

She is a knight now so it does make sense for her to be there, it’s not really Gabrielle being there that’s bothering him, more so who she’s attached herself to. Hamish is currently sitting across from Gabrielle reading on the couch with a sleeping Randall in her lap and it’s got Hamish feeling sick. 

He’s always finding them together, Gabrielle tends to lay on Randall’s bed as he’s studying for an exam and Randall always walks her back to her dorm on the nights that she doesn’t sleep on the couch.

Hamish can’t help but wonder if they’re an item. Selfishly, he hoped that it wasn’t true but the more he thought about it the more obvious it got that they definitely were.

Hamish didn’t trust Gabrielle. Not with his Randall.

This is the first time that Hamish had seen the other boy by themself at the den in a while so he took it as an opportunity to get some answers.

“Hey, R! You got a moment?” 

Randall looked over to Hamish from the kitchen and headed towards him. “Yeah, what’s up, H-dog?”

Hamish rolled his eyes at the dumb nickname but he didn’t bother to correct them, he just got straight to the point.

“Gabrielle.” he started, “What’s with her being here all the time?”

Randall tilted his head to the side, “Well, she is a knight and I like her being around”

Hamish scoffed at that. Of course he liked having his little girlfriend around, what other answer was he expecting.

Randall frowned at the sound of the other boy’s scoff. 

“What do you have against her? And don’t act as if you haven’t been giving her death glares these past few weeks!” 

“She’s with the order, Randall” Hamish began to raise his voice,

“So are we, dipshit” He matched Hamish’s tone, “Who fucking cares if she was with the order? She’s a knight now and she needs us”

Hamish shook his head in disbelief. “She needs us”, yeah right.

“She doesn’t need us, she probably doesn’t even care” Hamish crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the other but when he’s met with silence he turned back to see an uncharacteristically vulnerable looking Randall. He might’ve gone a little too far.

“Do you remember the first time Tundra claimed you, the first time you changed? What about the first time waking up naked somewhere covered in blood that isn’t your own, Do you remember how fucking terrifying that is?” 

Tears were forming in Randall’s eyes.

“Even if you don’t remember that, I know that you remember the first time I changed.”

Hamish let out a breath and closed his eyes. He’d never forget the first time Randall changed back, Hamish had cradled a naked, blood-covered Randall in the woods as he sobbed for about an hour. The boy was plagued with nightmares and was scared of his own power, he didn’t trust himself to the point where he wouldn’t let himself be more than a few metres away from Hamish. He’d sit in on Hamish’s classes and sleep at the back of the class, he instantly moved into the den and any time he could he’d be holding onto Hamish. 

That was the worst he’d ever seen someone react to being claimed as a champion, he could never forget that.

“I was there.” Randall’s voice sounded shaky, “I was there when she changed back and I’ve been there for her every moment she’s needed me since because I don’t want her to go through what I did.” 

Watching the tears stream down Randall’s face felt like a punch in the gut, Hamish acted on a selfish and jealous whim and hurt the person he swore he’d protect. Some leader he was.

“I spoke out of line. I didn't consider any of that and I should’ve, I remember how terrible of a time that was for you. I shouldn’t have attacked your girlfriend like that. I’m really sorry, R” 

Randall immediately went from looking hurt to confused.

“Girlfriend? I don’t have a girlfriend” He laughed.

Hamish blinked. “So.. You and Gabrielle aren't-” 

Randall shut Hamish up as he barked out a laugh, a total change of tone for the conversation.

“No way, dude” he was laughing, “I’m not exactly her type anyways and she’s not mine.” 

Hamish didn’t really know how to react to any of that.

“Oh. So uh, what is your type then?” Hamish was feeling bold and Randall grinned so he guessed that was the right thing to say.

“Hmm.” Randall mocked a thinking face and held his chin, “I’d say my type is tall, dense teacher’s assistants that gets jealous over nothing.” The boy gave Hamish an evil smirk while he waited for him to process their words.

“I’m a teacher’s assistant,” Hamish stated.

Randall chuckled as they grabbed the other man’s face with his hands and brought him into a swift kiss, it was over before Hamish had even realised what was happening so when Randall pulled away Hamish pushed forwards and nudged his nose against the other’s to bring him back in. Their lips met again, they could feel the shared need for each other. 

Pulling away for the second time was immensely harder to do.

“You’re also tall, dense and get jealous over nothing,” Randall smiled and covered Hamish’s hand that was holding his cheek with his own. Hamish smiled softly.

“I guess those apply to me too.”

“Promise me you’ll ease up on Gabs?” He raised an eyebrow and Hamish nodded, “Yeah, I shouldn’t have let my feelings get the worst of me and jump to conclusions. I didn’t see her as a knight when she so clearly is.” Hamish gave a half smile but it dropped when he saw the other man’s smug face, “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Randall laughed, “I’m just the big bad wolf is finally warming up to more people. It’s a good look for you.

“Oh, shut up” Hamish said as he leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> follow @/ softlysokka on twitter for constant ramish content


End file.
